Everything's Happening So Fast
by xStarfirex
Summary: Robin and Starfire had gotten married ten months ago, now they move on and move out. Sequel to 'I'll Be Here Waiting', read that first. RobStar fluff!
1. Moving On

**A/N** hey everyone! This fic is a sequel to my other story "I'll Be Here Waiting". You might wanna read that first. For those of you who read that story, here's my sequel:

**Everything's Happening So Fast  
Chapter: 1**

**Moving On  
By: xStarfirex**

It has been ten months since Robin and Starfire got married. They still live in the titans tower. Things are going smoothly.

"Starfire, do you wanna move into the city?" asked Robin one morning.

"Move into the city? As in, leave the titans?" responded Starfire.

"Well, no. Move into the city but come to the T-tower to visit. We're married now, we have to move on and start our new lives together as a married couple."

"Um…well ok."

"Awesome, let me search for an apartment for rent."

"Ok."

Robin went to his laptop while Starfire looked over her wedding day scrapbook. She loved that faithful day when she and Robin said their 'I do's'.

"Starfire! I found one!" said Robin. Starfire rushed to Robin and saw on the screen a picture of a two bedroom penthouse. It had two balconies and two big white doors leading inside.

"let's go check it out," said Robin, half dragging Starfire out the door. They rode his r-cycle to the condo.

"Hi, we saw an ad for a penthouse for sale and we wanted to check it out," said Robin to the manager.

"Ok, follow me please," said the manager. His name tag read Tommy. He was in his thirties. He had dark brown spiky hair. He opened the penthouse door and Robin and Starfire went in.

The penthouse was on the top floor of the ten story building. When you entered from the two white doors, the living room and fireplace would be on your right and the kitchen and dining rooms would be on the left. Ahead would be the balcony next to the stairs. Upstairs was another balcony next to the stairway. On the right would be the master bedroom and on the left was bedroom 2. Each bedroom had its own bathroom. Robin and Starfire carefully examined every detail of the condo.

"We'll take it," Robin said.

"Ok, come to my office and we'll discuss it," said Tommy, "Oh and my name is Tommy."

"My name is Robin and this is my wife, Starfire."

"Just married?"

"Yes."

They took the elevator to Tommy's office on the first floor.

"This penthouse is 300,000 dollars, can u afford it?" asked Tommy.

"Of course," said Robin. Starfire have Robin a disagreeing look, "well, we can manage, somehow," quickly added Robin.

"Ok, well here's the form, just fill it out" said Tommy handing a piece of paper to Robin. Then he filled it out and handed it back to Tommy.

"Ok, so the condo's all ready and you can move in as early as next week," said Tommy while putting their application in a file cabinet.

"Really? Ok, then we'll move in next week on Sunday" said Robin. Then, they went back to the titans tower.

"We bought a condo!" excitedly said Robin as soon as they walked in the front door.

"WHAT!" questioned Cyborg, BB, and Raven.

"Me and Starfire bought a two bedroom condo in the city!"

"Really? When are you moving out?" asked BB.

"Next week on Sunday."

"Oh, we can help," offered Cyborg.

"That would be great, thanks."

Starfire went upstairs and found some cardboard boxes she could use to put their stuff in. Robin soon went upstairs too.

"I'm not so sure about the move, Robin," said Starfire.

"Don't worry, honey, we're only gonna be moving into the city on the mainland, and we can come here on the weekends to visit," reassured Robin. Starfire sighed and gathered her stuff.

That night, they went to a restaurant to celebrate Robin and Starfire's big move.

"Sunday is only in five days," said BB.

"Yeah," said Robin.

"You are coming on the weekends right?"

"Of course."

"Cool."

Robin started talking about how cool the condo was and where he would put everything. Starfire was kinda quiet over dinner.

"Starfire, you were quiet over dinner, what's wrong?" asked Robin later that night when they were in their room.

"I'm going to miss all the features of this place and I'm gonna miss Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy and all five of us won't spend everyday together anymore," complained Starfire. Robin sighed.

"Its ok, everything will be just fine," said Robin.

The next morning, Robin and Starfire went out shopping at IKEA for furniture and left Rae, BB, and Cy all alone at the T-tower.

"Every weekday, we're gonna be waking up to each other. No Robin, no Starfire. Just us!" screamed BB.

"Calm down, Beast Boy," said Raven.

"How can I when the leader of the teen titans is leaving us!"

"Come on, BB, let's play on the game station, that should get your mind off of them for a while," said Cyborg.

"Ok."

Robin and Starfire were gone the whole day and Robin learned an important lesson……..when you take Starfire out shopping, you need cash, lots of cash.

"Starfire?" said Robin.

"Robin look, a futon! We must have one in our living room!" exclaimed Starfire.

"But we already have a $1000 sofa in our living room!"

"But, futon's are cool!" Robin and Starfire were fighting about the futon for about twenty minutes.

"Fine, we'll get the futon," Robin gave in and bought one which made Starfire so happy.

Then they looked at the beds. Starfire loved all of them.

"Robin, we must get this one, no wait, this one, no, this one, oh I absolutely love this one!" Starfire kept pointing at different beds which got Robin so confused.

Meanwhile, at the T-tower, Raven left the living room to read a book called 'Green Idiots: Deal with them' while BB and Cyborg were racing on the gs (game station). BB kept losing because he couldn't focus.

"You're not Beast Boy. Who are you?" asked Cyborg.

"What? I am Beast Boy?" said BB.

"If you are, then why can't you beat me?"

"Sorry, just thinking."

"On no, not again." BB told Cyborg what he felt about the move, then they started racing and BB started winning. But, at IKEA, Robin and Starfire, just couldn't agree.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**A/N** sorry I stopped here, I got hungry. I'll write the second chapter later.


	2. Farewell To The Titans

**A/N **sorry it took a while for me to write this, I was on vacation. Hope you read the first story instead of just skipping to this sequel cuz everything will make better sense if you read 'I'll Be Here Waiting' first. Well, on with the story.

**Everything's Happening So Fast  
****Chapter: 2**

**Farewell To The Titans  
****By: xStarfirex**

Robin and Starfire got home that night with so many new furniture that they had to rent a u-haul.

"Wow, that's a lot of furniture, no wonder you guys didn't come home for lunch and dinner," said Raven.

"Yeah, well, Starfire liked everything in the store," said Robin. Starfire grabbed Raven and took her to the u-haul outside and opened it.

"Wow, Star, that's……….a lot of…………..stuffed animals?" said Raven.

"Twenty to be exact, I'm collecting the whole teeny beeny babies collection," Star's face lit up.

"Oh……good luck on that," Raven said and turned around to roll her eyes.

"Four days huh?" asked Cyborg.

"Yeah, can't wait. Cyborg, you'll be in charge of the T-tower," said Robin.

"For real? Booyah!"

**Four days later**

Robin woke up to the sound of Starfire's voice.

"Baby, wake up, get dressed, and help Cyborg load our stuff," she said.

"Ok babe," Robin said with a yawn and he went into the bathroom.

Starfire was wearing a pink camisole with jeans and blue/white sneakers. She was taking some of the boxes downstairs. Robin came out dressed in a white shirt with a blue and black stripe across his chest. He had jeans on and black sneakers. He took some of the boxes and loaded them into the u-haul. In the hallway, Raven was carrying a box marked 'gadgets' on it.

"Raven, that box looks heavy, let me carry it for you," said Beast Boy as he came across Raven in the hallway.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" she asked.

"Of course," and he took the box from Raven's hands and instantly fell to the floor.

"Ouch…….heavy…..get……box…..off….me!" said BB.

"Told you it was heavy," and Raven used her powers and teleported the box to Cyborg.

"Huh? Where'd this box come from?" Cyborg asked Robin and he merely hunched his shoulders.

Raven helped BB get up.

"Thanks, Rae," he said. Raven just smiled a really small smile and went off downstairs.

_Whoa, did she just smile at me? Naw, that wouldn't be the Raven I know. Or is she? _BB questioned himself about what just happened.

All five titans drove to Robin and Star's new condo in the city.

"Nice place, Robin," said Cyborg.

"Thanks. Do I pick good condos or do I pick good condos?" said Robin.

"What's the third choice? Just kidding, ya do pick good condos and don't rub it in!"

"Sorry."

Starfire was in the kitchen making lunch for the titans and Raven was 'helping' her.

"Raven, are you ok about me and Robin's move to the city?" asked Starfire.

"Oh yeah, I'm ok with it," said Raven. She wasn't looking at Starfire when she answered her question, she was looking out the window.

"Raven, are you ok," asked Star.

"Yes, I'm fine. Why?"

"You're thinking about something or _someone_ aren't you?"

"What? No, of course not."

"Suuuure." As Starfire and Raven had their little conversation, Robin showed BB and Cyborg around the condo and showed them his 60" flat screen tv on the wall and his ultra load stereo surround sound. Then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," said Robin as he rushed to open the door. When he opened the door, he found the Titans East.

"Hey Robin, just thought we'd stop by and check out your place," said Speedy.

"Hey Speedy, Aqualad, Bumble Bee, and Mas y Menos."

"Hey," they all said at once and sat down on the couch and futon.

"Nice place, Robin," said Aqualad.

"Thanks." Starfire came into the living room carrying a plate of sandwiches, some chips, popcorn, and pizza and Raven followed carrying the soda.

"Movie time!" yelled BB. Robin popped in the movie 'Shaun of the dead' and 'The pacifier' in the DVD player.

"Sweet surround sound, Robin," complimented Cyborg.

"Thanks."

That night, after dinner, everyone went back home. And Robin and Starfire unpacked their boxes and went to bed a few hours later. You'll never guess what they did.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N** cliff hangers, hehehehe. Sorry guys if that was a really short chapter. I'll write the next chapter in a while. Please review! And don't forget to read my other RS romance stories.


	3. Trip To Catalina

**A/N **sorry it took me a while to post this. I had writer's block yet again.

**Review Replies**

**april4rmH-town-** well sori I took a while to update, and I think I know what you think they did. lol. Thanx for reviewing.

**DodgeViperGurl-** Glad you like the story, I won't stop, Don't worry. Thanx for reviewing.

**AvePlateada- **thanx for reviewing and reading the 'I'll be here waiting' fanfic. Glad you love them both.

**LIGHTFIRE GRAYSON- **sori I made you wait for this chapter, well can't keep you waiting forever huh? Hope you like this chapter and thanx for reviewing.

**cupidgirl24- **wow…you read every one of my stories? Big thanx to you! Glad you liked them all, thanx for reviewing!

**hipergirl- **updating…now. Thanx for reviewing.

Thanks for all my reviews and I'm open for more! Really sorry I took a while to update. A million apologies. Well, here's the chaper at last!

**Everything's Happening So Fast  
****Chapter: 3**

**Trip To Catalina  
****By: xStarfirex**

Starfire woke up the next morning. She looked beside her and saw a fast asleep Boy Wonder. She looked at herself and was shocked. She wasn't wearing any clothes!

_Oh my god, oh me god! Did me and Robin…..do…..NO! Oh snap! _Starfire mentally screamed at herself! _No, we didn't. We just didn't. Ok, Star, calm down, just act like nothing's happened, you'll find out soon enough. _

Star got up and went to the bathroom. She took a shower, brushed her teeth, and got dressed in denim capris and a purple halter top. She went to the kitchen and _tried_ to make breakfast. Of course, cooking wasn't one of her specialties. She _tried_ to make a sunny-side-up egg, but it came out deformed and the yoke was all over the place. She _tried_ toasting bread, but she overcooked it. And she _tried_ making pancakes, but you just wouldn't want to eat them cuz they were a surprising purple color. She just gave up. A few minutes later, Robin came downstairs wearing jeans and a black shirt with a single red streak across his chest. She stared at the deformed and messed up food.

"Please tell me that's not for breakfast," said Robin.

"Ok…..that's not for breakfast," said Starfire.

"What happened?"

"Well, I tried cooking eggs, making toast, and cooking pancakes. I hate cooking." Robin let out a small chuckle and headed for the fridge.

"Why don't I make breakfast and you watch so you can learn how to make breakfast, ok?" There was silence for a few moments.

"Um…..fine," said Starfire.

Robin began cracking eggs, toasting bread, and mixing ingredients for the pancakes. He was multi-tasking and Starfire couldn't keep up. He finished cooking in about fifteen minutes and Starfire's jaw dropped as she stared at the perfect sunny-side-up eggs, the not burnt bread, and the definitely not purple pancakes.

"Do you know how to cook now?" asked Robin. Star's jaw remained dropped.

"Uh uh," said Star shaking her head in disbelief.

"You'll catch on eventually, but right now it's time for breakfast." So they ate their breakfast.

After breakfast, they went over to Titans Tower.

"That's strange. No ones here," said Starfire.

"Titans East," said Robin.

"What?"

"Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy went to the Titans East headquarters cuz apparently they're loners without us," explained Robin.

"Oh."

Robin pulled out his communicator and tried to contact Speedy.

"Yeah?" said Speedy.

"Hey Speedy," said Robin.

"Oh hey Robin, watcha up to?"

"Oh nothing, just wondering if Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy are there."

"Yeah, they're here. They're loners since you guys moved out," Speedy said the second sentence in a whisper hoping Raven, Cyborg, and BB wouldn't hear.

"Hey!" Rae, Cy, and BB said at the same time.

"Sorry."

"Speedy, me and Starfire moved out just yesterday," said Robin.

"I know, but it seems like months," said Speedy turning back to the communicator.

"Ok, just checking up. Talk to ya later, Speedy."

"See ya Robs," said Speedy and hung up.

"Let's go speed boating," suggested Starfire.

"What! I never knew you liked speed boating," said Robin.

"I just feel like going for some reason."

"Ok." They took the R-cycle to the Pier and rented a speed boat.

"200 hundred dollars an hour," said the lady at the cashier and Robin forfeited 400 hundred dollars.

"Wow, Starfire, you are one expensive chick," Robin mumbled under his breath.

"I'm sorry, Robin, did you say something?" asked Starfire.

"No, not at all."

They went over to their speed boat and sped away. Robin was driving and Starfire was sitting in the passenger seat. After driving over some small waves, Starfire decided to go to the seats in the front of the boat. There was a slightly bigger wave and Robin drove over it causing the boat to bounce up in the air a little farther. When the boat hit the ocean, water came and splashed Star so she went back to the passenger seat while Robin laughed.

"That's not funny, you did that on purpose!" said Starfire.

"Maybe," said Robin and laughed again. Starfire lightly hit him in the arm and took the steering wheel.

"Ok, my turn to drive, you sit in the front of the boat this time," ordered Starfire and Robin sat in the front of the boat.

To get payback on Robin, Starfire swerved left and hit a bigger wave causing the boat to go even higher! Robin and Starfire screamed a little and finally hit the ocean again and Robin got really wet! He then walked over to the passenger seat and sat down. Starfire stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hey, Star, drive over to that island," said Robin and Starfire swerved right and found a parking spot by the docks.

"What's this island?" asked Starfire. Robin looked around and found a sign that says 'Catalina'.

"Whoa, we're on Catalina Island," said Robin. Starfire looked around and found a small gift shop. She took Robin's hand and dragged him over to the gift shop and started looking for cute things she might like.

Twenty minutes later, she put down an armload of merchandise on the counter and turned to Robin.

"Left my wallet," said Starfire.

"You don't have a wallet," said Robin and pulled out his wallet.

"That would be $84.75," said the cashier woman. (A/N I've been to Catalina and everything there is expensive!) Robin took out 85 dollars and handed it to the cashier lady and she gave him 25 cents in return.

Robin and Starfire exited the store and walked around a bit. Starfire had purchased 10 keychains, which was odd cuz she only had 3 keys, she bought a really small handmade purse, a magnet, a handmade necklace, three scented candles, about fifteen shiny rocks and a shear tube to put them in. 32 items.

After their walk and sightseeing, they went back to the boat and headed back to Gotham Pier. About halfway through the journey back, Robin and Starfire were making out in the back seat. Just then, Robin's communicator began beeping.

"What?" said Robin.

"Oh, hey Robin. Where are you?" it was Speedy who was contacting Robin.

"Speedy? Oh, I'm out speed boating with Starfire," said Robin.

"Oh so that's why you didn't answer your door back at your place."

"You're at my place?"

"Yeah, me and the rest of the Titans. Can you get home soon, the ice cream is melting."

"Ok," said Robin and hung up. He started the engine for the speed boat and drove back to the Pier. He looked at his watch and learned that his two hour rent for the boat was almost up so he stepped on the gas pedal even harder causing Starfire to fall to the floor.

"Sorry, Star," said Robin.

"What's the hurry?" asked Starfire.

"Number one, I only paid two hours to rent this thing, number two, the Titans are waiting in the front door of our place, and number three, the ice cream is melting," explained Robin.

"Ice cream?"

"Speedy bought ice cream but it's melting."

"Oh." As soon as they reached the Pier, they rushed to the R-cycle and drove back to their condo.

"Finally you came back after about, oh I don't know, THREE HOURS!" yelled Beast Boy.

"Sorry guys, but you should've called first!" said Robin.

"Ok, I'll keep that in mind," said Speedy. Robin opened the front door and Speedy ran to the freezer and put the ice cream in it.

"Might take a while for the ice cream to harden again, anyway, let's watch a movie," said Speedy and everyone raced to the couch while Robin made popcorn.

'The Ring 2' was playing and all the lights were switched off and that made everyone scared. Beast Boy was hiding behind the couch, Terra was squeezing a fluffy white pillow, Bumblebee was holding onto Cyborg's arm, Cyborg had one eye open, Raven looked away from the TV, Speedy was biting his fingernails, Aqualad was looking at the floor but could still see some images of the movie because the movie was reflecting of off the coffee table, Mas y Menos were covering each other's eyes, Starfire covered her eyes, and Robin was eating popcorn.

After the movie, no one wanted to leave. It was about 10pm and everyone was too scared to go outside.

"Fine, you guys can sleep here," said Robin.

"Thank you!" everyone screamed.

Terra, Bumblebee, and Raven took the guest room upstairs while Beast Boy, Cyborg, Speedy, Mas y Menos and Aqualad took the living room. Cyborg took the futon, Beast Boy took the love seat, Speedy took the couch, Aqualad took the recliner and Mas y Menos took the floor. Robin and Starfire slept in their room of course.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N **I'm tired. That was the longest chapter I wrote in one day. Hope you like it. Review now! Next chapter will be up soon, I hope.

xStarfirex


End file.
